battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Updates
The update will be released in friday(prediction) The designers at Phyzios have been busy! A new update may be released in the coming days! Battleship Craft is always under constant development, with new features being released fairly regularily. Versions 1.5 Most weapons recieve major texture overhauls, increasing the realism. Also two turret bases (one big, one small) added, allowing superfiring guns and smaller ships. 1.5.2 A new angled runway and corresponding sub sections, and two new fighter planes, the Spitfire and the Messerschmitt Bf 109. The Future Using iFile or iTools, some of our highly skilled editors have been able to learn about some planned weapons and decorations. To make a weapon useable in game the developers must add several files to the .app directory: (name).obj, (name)Yaw.obj, (name)YawPitch.obj, and (sometimes) (name).png. Using these I can guess at how ready these are for release. However, I cant say the actual release date, unfortunately. (So what I can say is next to useless.) Future Weapons Harpoon Anti Ship Missile launcher Only the .png and .obj files exist, I would imagine it should be ready within two updates. (This may cost 80,000 in resources per launcher)Each launcher carries 4 missile per battle and it can sink Battleship Scorpious with 3-4 shots. It is also rumored to be more poweful than the VLS. VLS System Using an editor this weapon can be used in the current version. Should be official next update. They currently work in game, but there is an error with the sharing of launch tubes vs. missiles launched, and the most likely reason the update is delayed Mk 36 AMS flare Small mortar launching bigger, long ranged version of airplane flare you commonly see and use in dogfight games, may be whats delaying the VLS. NOLQ3C More countermeasures, this is a radar jammer. I give this one or two updates too. Illuminator With some quick searching up on Google, one of our editors has learned that "illuminator" is short for "Illuminator Radar". This radar is designed to guide Surface to Air & Air to Air missiles to their target. This should be ready next Update. The Illuminator looks like the satellite dish part on the "Destroyer main mast". Phalanx CIWS This is an anti missile system that employs a large calibre minigun, wich saturates the projectiles flight path with bullets. This weapon fires automatically, just like the Type-96 25mm AT/AA gun. This weapon is weak against aircraft (in the game). But very useful for intercepting Incoming torpedo fire and missiles. The firing of the cannon can be seen as a "spray", although it is a minigun. 'Future aircraft' FA18E A jet-powered-missile-armed-and-carrier-based jet fighter. There are files in here for the individual missiles it launches! Unfortunately, we cannot guess its readiness due to how complicated the aircraft actually are. 'Future Decorations' Kikka This is the yellow object on the front of the Yamato and Shinano. (This is also known as an emblem). It's true purpose is to be an "Empire's Shield". The Japanese put these emblems on the biggest ships they made (which is the Yamato and the Shinano) thus distinguishing them from other ships. Planned gameplay updates There are many, many new icons and buttons appearing left and right. Players are expecting an optimized and updated envoronment, complete with weather, wind, and fog, and advanced team play with switchable weapons. There is an Enemy Flag map icon, so a Capture-the-flag gamemode is possible. If there is, we'd all recommend players to increase their agility. Likely, but not confirmed There could be some new ships, and actually have the reconnaissance plane, and rangefinder, which many people have found, not to work. Shin Wei Chiou's Hack There is a hack available by Hack-Expert Shin Wei Chiou. Search on YouTube "Battleship Craft - Use iFile", and watch the video to get exclusive weapons and decorations and ships. Find it here|center Page incomplete Submitted to Itunes but not yet released. These are confirmed updates:*38cm Quadruple Gun *Missile *Phalanx *Aircraft F4U and Improved the sky and sea graphics, etc. -Added three new drills. -Changed the item thumbnails. Category:Others